


Where is Barry? (and it becomes viral)

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: "Where is Barry?", Bottom Barry Allen, Cisco is a Youtuber, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Leonard Snart comes poking his head in the room and asks, Like, M/M, Top Leonard Snart, and everybody is now wondering, and it finally happens, he talks science stuff on that channel, it becomes a meme, it gets viral, the viewers must know, until one day, who the hell is Barry ALLEN REALLY, who the hell is Barry Allen, why is that hot guy keep asking for that name?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Cisco is a Youtuber who does a modest job of talking science stuff on the channel and he does quite good for himself. That is until one day, one Leonard Snart himself pokes his head in his room and asks, "Where is Barry?"Now everybody in the channel is wondering who Barry is, why that hot guy keeps asking for him to Cisco, and what is their relationship, is that Barry guy hot, and for the love of god WHO THE HELL IS BARRY ALLEN?





	1. A guy has a name

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble that popped into my head xD thanks for reading as always!!! <333333

Cisco Ramon was a Youtuber. He liked to explain fun science stuffs online, and one of his best friends Caitlin said, "Why not try it on Youtube?" and it got Cisco hooked. His channel was a modest one, he gathered 10 subscribers here, he got 20 subscribers there. His channel was not an immediate big hit, but he got modest comments and excited fellow science lovers, and it was more fun than Cisco could have imagined.  
Before summer break he got 124 subscribers(that's how awesome he was), which was a number he didn't imagine he could achieve by just ranting about science stuff and really it was crazy. He has just congratulated having achieved 100 subscriberswith his fans(omg fans, Ramon couldn't possibly imagine himself having fans but still) when Snarts began to show up and that's when his channel suddenly got subscribers hit.

It first started one typical Monday afternoon, as the older Snart(He was Sophomore) poked his head into the camera frame and asked, "Ramon, where is Barry?"  
Cisco was filming a live stream at that moment, and Snart noticed the digital camera that Cisco was facing but didn't seem to bother.

"Snart?"  
"Did I interrupt you?"

Len said, his head tilting, and not knowing the sudden burst of chats in his chatroom, Cisco turned around to face Len.

"No, but this is a live feed, your face is on air. Are you okay with that?"

Then Len made 'meh' sound and shrugged.

"Where is Barry?"

Len asked again, and Cisco blinked(he got his brother Dante screaming and stomping away from Cisco's camera when he accidentally got aired on live stream when he was in his Elsa pajamas and didn't talk to Cisco for a week, he really appreciated Len's non-existent fear of camera now).

"Barry's not here."

Then Snart gave him this look, where he raised one eyebrow skeptically like he was greatly disappointed in Cisco's ability to produce Barry(seriously?) and walked away.  
The moment passed and Cisco still somewhat startled by this incident remembered he was on air(well, if 12 viewers were what could pass as 'on air') and returned to his computer screen. He was surprised to see that the viewers have gone up to 40, and the chat room was buzzing excitedly.

-Who was that guy?  
-Damn he was HOT.  
-HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHOTHOT(this comment went way longer).  
-How does the Vibe(Cisco's ID on Youtube, Barry had named it and Cisco loved it) know him?

Cisco was started to see the chatroom buzzing and read their comments. What was going on?  
Then Cisco saw the comment.

-Who is Barry?

The chatroom buzzed some more, and Cisco just told them Len was his friend and he returned to science subject.  
It was a happening, a one-time thing, Cisco thought, laughing.  
.. Or so he believed.

 

 

***

 

 

Then it became a routine.

"Ramon, where is Barry?"

Len asked, poking his head into the door with his backpack hanging from his arm. He was wearing a blue shirt and black jeans that made him look like a freaking model which Cisco knew by now made the chatroom explode.

 

Somehow after ten or eleven times this has happened, one of his viewers had captured the screen with Len's face on it and posted it online. It got viral(not world-class viral but still the first and last viral thing Cisco could have ever imagined himself producing) and the next morning when Cisco woke up, he gained 1200 subscribers and his latest video got a hundred comment.  
What the hell? He thought he was getting a heart attack, he was never a guy to fixate on the number of subscribers, really, but this sudden burst of attention was a hell of scary. He got to the analysis page of Youtube and realized it all began from the feeds with Len poking his head in it. Then his friends sent him online pages where his Youtube channel was introduced as 'a cute geeky nerd scientist channel with a hot guy. Check it out!' (And really, he was introduced as 'geeky' and 'nerd' while Len, who appeared for 10 seconds on his feed got 'hot', so fair)

So Cisco got to accept fate and enjoyed the newfound attention.  
He had explained to the viewers that Len was not a fixed guest at the channel, he really was just using Ramon to find out where Barry was since Cisco was Barry's best friend, and of course, few were mean about it but the rest of the viewers were nice people. They understood this was Cisco's channel and they respected that, and they got to enjoy Cisco's super awesome science stuff(or so Cisco would just pretend that they enjoyed them very very much).  
And after a week or so, they've established a routine dynamic, where viewers(now 200 to 300 when he went live stream) chatted happily about science stuff until Len showed his face and they buzzed like a frantic hive. (Really, Snart was not THAT hot, Cisco would grumble but he actually found the situation hilarious too)  
So it became a kind of a meme on Cisco's channel. Everybody guessed who Barry was, they knew he was Cisco's best friend and who Len was searching for daily, so they obviously thought that two of them were dating.

"Dating? Those two?"

Cisco had huffed out a laugh when his viewers asked him that question on live Q&A stream. That got a lot of crying emojis on the chatroom and Cisco laughed because that was pretty much the same reaction in his real life too, when people around him saw the cat and mouse dance between Snart and his best friend and realized they were not dating.(Kara said she felt betrayed. BETRAYED.)  
They would have made quite a cute couple though, Len and Barry, with Len looking like THAT Barry looking like THAT, (really, Cisco would not admit it aloud though, not until he drew his last breath) but they were not dating. Well, they flirted with each other like hell, but Cisco was dead sure that his best friend did not even realize that Snart was flirting with him(He really shouldn't enjoy so much as he did that Barry was so oblivious to Len's aggressive flirting but he still enjoyed it).  
The viewers had guessed a lot about this mysterious 'Barry' on the chatroom, and it was hilarious to watch them argue.

-He must be hot too, I mean, look at SNART. (yes at this point they knew who Len was, Len okayed when Cisco had asked him if it was okay to introduce him to his subscribers).  
-The Vibe said they were not dating!  
-Of course they're dating, or at least, Snart is courting him mad because nobody looks for his 'just friend' that much.  
-... You guys are all crazy. What is wrong with you guys??

 

 

***

 

 

So it was when his friend opened the door one day, stepped inside and flopped himself onto Cisco's bed that it happened.

"UGHHGHG."

The man said, his face stuffed in the pillow.

"Bad day?"

Cisco said, turning around from his desk and laughing. The guy rolled himself over, hugging the pillow and sighing deeply. Cisco smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"You have no idea. You won't believe how bad Thawne was today, it drove me insane."

Eobard Thawne was a Junior at their school, also on Barry's track team and was giving Barry a hard time because seriously, the guy was nuts(Cisco could swear that in court).

"Oh, are you filming? Did I interrupt you?"

Barry said, tilting his head as he noticed the camera on the desk and chatroom buzzing like a beehive. He didn't know Cisco had such a highly participating group of fans on Youtube, it was good that his friend was doing so well by himself.

"Oh this? No, of course you're not."

Cisco grinned and checked the chatroom on the screen too. It was buzzing like crazy just like when Len poked his head into the room.

-Who is that?!  
-Why is the Vibe's room getting the hottest visitors?  
-I need to be that pillow, like right NOW.  
-HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHTOHOTHOT(this comment went way longer).  
-omg he's hugging the pillow poor baby  
-WHO IS THAT SOMEONE ANSWER ME WHO IS THAT CUTE CREATURE

and Cisco just shrugged at the camera.

"Oh, this is just my best friend, he's had a hard day at track team. There's a really dick guy in there who's in love&hate relationship with him."  
"What? He's not in any relationship with me Cisco!"

His friend protested and Cisco shrugged, laughing. He then poured himself a glass of water very slowly, knowing full well that the chatroom was screaming to tell them something more.  
Then finally, finally when he took an agonizingly slow gulp of water, he put the glass down and turned to the camera.

"Oh, and everybody?"

Cisco said, and added like it was nothing.

"This is Barry Allen."

 

The chatroom exploded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it didn't end in this chapter, i'll just try my best to finish the story one day.  
> This chapter is mostly domestic fluff, hope you enjoy <3333

Watching Youtube has never been more frustrating. And exciting. The viewers were still judging.

Since the introduction of the one Barry Allen, after the chatroom finally calmed somewhat down and bombarded Cisco with questions. There were so many of them Cisco couldn't keep count, but one question was definitely overwhelming than the others.

[ARE THEY REALLY NOT TOGETHER?]

Cisco looked at yet another same question popped on the chatroom and laughed. Same old Barry Allen, tormenting his real-life friends and strangers on the internet with the same damn question. (Iris, Barry's closest friend and sister, and Felicity, Barry's other best friend, were tormented enough through the past several years. They were polite enough not to push Barry towards the subject when they realized Barry considered Len as really just a good(and wicked) friend, and they were evil enough to come up with various plots to get them together. They haven't executed their many plans(their number was well past 100 Cisco knew and shuddered), but there was still time, they'd say).

From the first day the infamous Barry Allen finally revealed himself, Cisco got so many questions about Barry and Len and he asked his friends if he could introduce them briefly about them on his feed. Barry looked surprised that anybody on Cisco's channel would show any interest in him(he had no idea what was going on Cisco's chatroom) and Len seemed to have a slight notion of it but simply didn't care enough to have bothered. Barry okayed it of course, seeming to think that it would be most mundane and basic questions and few people would be curious about him(he was wrong). 

So now they knew that Len was a hockey team captain of their school, and Barry was their school's track star. How they first met was that they got the fight over the fitting room area of the school. It was more like a hassle really, the two teams had traditionally had a cat-and-dog relationship by tradition and it was the same when Len and Barry each got chosen as team captains. But the atmosphere of the teams changed a lot once their captains' relationship became more like a cat and mouse, bantering and playful one. Sure Len would not pass up a good opportunity to put Barry in trouble and Barry would not fall short of brutal retaliation, but the mood between the teams got more friendly than hostile than before.

From the viewer's eyes, the chemistry and flirting were so obvious it was bordering on painful. But surprisingly instead of the burst of hot chemistry that the viewers expected when they finally got the two said men together in one room, it was more of a comfortable, banter-like relationship that they saw.

When Len and Barry were in the room they were usually in the background of Cisco's room, minding their own business, seeming to have thought that Cisco's little Youtube friends were not paying attention to them. (They were so wrong).

 

One day Barry flopped down onto Cisco's bed and started reading for chemistry assignment. Then Len sat down at the foot of the bed, his back leaning against the bed. They stayed like that for twenty minutes, listening to Cisco's ramblings about another science stuff as the background noise, and then Barry who got bored rolled over, and poked his toes at Len's shoulder. Len swatted at him with an unimpressed look, but he never budged from where he sat when it was clear that he could just shift and move to other places where Barry's leg couldn't reach him.  
So for the entire feed the viewers watched as the two of them poked and tortured each other, with much frustration and alphabet howl.  
It ended when Barry finally got up declared he was hungry and went for kitchen, and Len who pretended to read exactly for 2 more minutes closed his book and followed him, muttering about something like he couldn't let a fire hazard try and burn down the whole house while he attempted cooking pancakes. The viewers would have burned down the kitchen themselves if it meant this delicious torture would end.

 

Days would go on like this. Barry would come barging into Cisco's room with wet hair fresh out of the shower and grabbed for everything scattered around the floor because he was (again) late for the parttime job that he was doing on weekends. Viewers watched then Len who followed him gave him disapproving looks at his wet hair and grabbed a towel and dried his hair like a particularly disgruntled spin-dryer. Barry yelped and literally climbed out of the window to avoid him, and Iris who has just entered the room said something about boys getting their neck broken because they didn't dry their hairs properly. Barry gave both of them very narrow looks before he jumped down the roof and sprinted away like a cat. (Cisco could never get used to how fast his friend was when he ran).

 

Another day Cisco decided to have an all-nighter marathon with the viewers watching Game of Thrones. Barry joined him, waved his hand at the camera to say hi and then nestled next to Cisco on the living room couch where pizza and bottles of Pepsi were ready. They ran the GOT marathons non-stop all through the night and the next morning sharp at 8 Len would come, finding both nerds half-zombified lying on the floor with giant dark circles under their eyes. Len would tut disapprovingly looking down at the two, and then dragged Barry out of the room not minding Cisco who was very much half-passed out on the floor too(yeah, thank you very much Snart).  
Later on, somewhere around 3 o'clock, Caitlin came by to cover some blankets on Cisco too, and at Dinner Barry came by(still dark circles under his eyes) with Len to grab pizza with Cisco and Caitlin and watched the last of the season 6 together.  
Len did not seem to be least sorry for having picked up only his interest(Barry)and leaving Cisco behind to groan in his own mess. Cisco would have given him sour look(he woke up 8 hours later with stiff limbs and sore muscles everywhere), but the last epic scene of Jon snow melted any grudges away from them and even Len seemed impressed with the scene. (Cisco caught him asking Barry what episode that was and Barry immediately started rambling about what a masterpiece Battle of the bastards was).  
All in all, it was a good evening.

 

It was always in the little things that made people's heart ache on Len's behalf. How they caught Len looking at Barry when he wasn't looking, how his mouth always quirked up in the most subtle way when Barry rambled. How his fingertips always seemed to be following the heat of Barry, how his breath seemed to have caught in his throat whenever he saw Barry smile. It was all so subtle, buried under all those layers of cool demeanor and nonchalance that Len covered himself with that you'd have to be really paying attention for it, but it was obvious to watching eyes how Leonard Snart was very, hopelessly, in love with the other.

God watching Youtube has never been more sweet and torturous than before. Then one day, it all changed.


End file.
